Break The Silence
by joanamariadensi
Summary: This is our first story ! Not Densi but something like that !


"At your six!" A strong firm voice yelled behind. I turned around quickly, pointed my gun at a small, Hispanic guy and shot twice. The man fell on the floor with a groan and the area around him began to turn red. That voice I heard, it was familiar. But not the kind of voice you hear once and try to remember. This was the kind of voice you could never forget. I suddenly remembered who it was. My partner, Bryce Harris. I turned around and stopped. Just stopped for a moment to look at Bryce. He was tall, muscular, tanned. His hair was dark brown and he had hazelnut eyes. He was so beautiful that I just stood there, admiring his sweaty face after that shooting. His look was so unique, especially when he looked at my smile. Every time I smiled, it was like he smiled back with his beautiful eyes. Bryce was the most handsome man I'd ever seen and sometimes I wondered if I managed to hide that opinion of mine. He was handsome, nice, smart and he had the most brilliant sense of humor on earth. There wasn't one single thing that I would change in that man. Well, maybe one… How he felt about me. He was my partner and I knew we weren't supposed to be more than good friends but I couldn't control what I felt and in that moment I wanted him to love me just like I loved him. And I couldn't wait anymore. I has to tell him what I felt 'cause it was too much to keep inside me. I looked around to make swore it was safe for us to talk there. Just dead bodies… and Bryce.

"Bryce I have something to tell you!" I said when he came closer to me. His eyes were weird. It was a look I had never seen before. He seemed to be excited, like he had been waiting for this to happen for so long and… His face! Was like he was about to explode! "I know this is not the right time to say it but in my mind it is. And I have to get this off my chest right now!", "I got to tell you something too." He said. I was surprised. What did he have to say that was so important? That he even interrupted me? "I'm sorry but this can't wait Renée. This is the right time." I was so curious. I didn't know what to expect. I had never seen that look on Bryce's face and I was so scared. But inside me had this light, this hope that he might feel something bigger for me. I was praying for a "yes" but my answer was taking too long. "Just say it!" I cried.

He was confused with my attitude. And that mind could tell by his expression. There was nothing else I could do, and when you want something you should fight for it and that was exactly what I did. I wanted to look serious because it looked like a delicate subject, but part of me swear I was smiling I was anxious and about to tell him what I felt, when he finally spoke. "I'm gonna go straight to the point 'cause there's no other way to say this so …. Here it goes." I saw him talking a deep breath and his abs getting bigger. Bryce was nervous. That never happened before 'cause his a confident man and he only gets nervous when something really serious is about to happen. He opened his mouth and I was praying begging that he loved me the way I did. "I love you, Renée!".

My life stopped. It was like every clock in the world had given me a minute to rationalize about this. But I couldn't. I couldn't think. I couldn't speak. I could only feel happiness like I never did before. Bryce loved me, and I loved him. It was so perfect and I was so… impressed! Bryce was a brave man but I never thought he would say that! I couldn't be happier. That handsome, nice, smart and funny man loved me. The perfect man loved me! I could live that feeling forever but when his relaxed face turned into a worried expression, I knew it was over.

He was looking behind me and I couldn't avoid but looking too. I saw the short man I had shot a few minutes ago pointing his gun at me. My smile disappeared and all I could think of was of my whole life, flashing before my eyes. Bryce couldn't stand seeing me die in front of him so he put both his hands around my waist, pushing me to the side and I felt on the ground, not feeling any pain. I even tried to pull out my gun but it was all so fast. I heard a gunshot and I first thought it was Bryce, shooting the man but then I remembered that he had no bullets left after the shooting.

The first thing I did when my body hit the ground and I could feel again was looking at the place where I had been standing, and that picture I saw was what made me shake. Bryce was lying on the ground, with a huge injury on his stomach. His eyes were about to close and he could barely move. I pulled my gun of and shot the man who almost killed my partner. Now I was sure he was dead so I dropped my gun and ran to Bryce. I looked at him and leaned forward to put pressure on the injury. "Hello? This is Renée… Hello?" I tried to talk to the mic to ask for an ambulance but it wasn't working. I panicked. What was I going to do? I was no doctor and I couldn't take my partner to the streets to find help. "Bryce? Bryce its ok!" I said, putting my hand on his pale face. He couldn't talk 'cause I was sure the bullet has hit one of the lungs. He started to close his eyes. "Bryce, don't fall asleep! Don't you dare close your eyes! We have a whole life together in front of us! Just can't do this to me. Partner, look at me!"

I asked while his eyes stared at me and I said "I love you, Bryce!" and when I said these words my hands stopped pushing the blood on the injury and his yellow shirt quickly turned red. I panicked again, the man I loved was dying in my arms and I had no idea what to do. I wanted to hayed hope and I wanted him to live but very deep inside I knew he wasn't going to make it. He tried to talk and I put my head closer to his face. "Née … Renée" he said my name and suddenly I started crying. ! "I'm here, Bryce. Don't leave me alone! I don't want to have another partner! I want to have you" .  
I was talking to who appeared to be myself, because when I opened my eyes again, I was alone.

"Bryce!" she yelled, getting up of bed. She looked around, at her bedroom and took a deep breath. It was just a dream.


End file.
